This invention relates to a continuous working process of steel bars for reinforced concrete and apparatus therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process and apparatus which make possible automatic working of steel bars, saving the time required for the work and reducing the material losses.
The working of the steel bars for reinforced concrete has generally been carried out while a worker cuts and bends the steel bars one by one in accordance with a model or with a working drawing, using a simple cutter and bending machine that are provided near the site of the reinforced concrete working. Since this work must be made manually by the worker using a measure or a protractor, the efficiency of work is extremely low and the work itself is extremely complicated. The material used for the work is a steel bar having generally a length of 5 m to 10 m. If the material is cut in a desired length, therefore, large and small chips are unavoidably produced and the waste of the material is not negligible.
Generally, such steps of the worked bars as classification, banding and arrangement are made at the final stage after the working of the steel bars is completed. This places a serious obstacle to the automation of the work and requires an extended period of working time. As the most of the work depends on the manual work, deviation of the accuracy of finishing is greatly depending on the skill of the individual worker, thus making the work extremely inefficient.